Love Entrapment
by Kaz5
Summary: Dark set a trap for Hiwatari; but he just don't know what the payback is like...


disclaimer: Sugisaki Yukiru, ASUKA, etc. etc.  
warnings: Krad/Dark, Sato/Dai, humor, OOC, PG-13 (who knows?)  
special thanks to Tiggy Malvern for beta-ing the fic!

* * * * *

**Love Entrapment**  
kaz misaki -- misaki_kaz [at] yahoo.com 

  
The legendary thief's purple eyes sparkled in amusement as he watched the police who had been gathering around the museum area since late this afternoon, waiting for his arrival. He was more than certain the supreme commander would be there, preparing a new trap to capture him. But he had his own plan for the night. 

Dark smirked lazily at his pouting alter ego; it seemed Daisuke still didn't agree with his new idea to divert Hiwatari's attention while they escaped from the museum tonight.

"I told you, Dai-chan. It's a brilliant idea of mine! We'll get away from there in no time...!" Dark chuckled, crossing his hands on his chest in a mocking gesture. "You'll love it, I promise you!"

Daisuke was still pondering. _'It's the stupidest idea I ever heard in my entire life! There's no way Hiwatari would be fooled by that...'_ the redhead retorted, but a hesitant tone could be heard in his voice.

"Ah! But you're curious, aren't you?!" Dark teased, and he could see the pink coloring creeping up the boy's face. 

_'I am not curious!' _Daisuke blurted out, definitely trying to hide his embarrassment. But Dark knew his host better than anyone; he knew that Daisuke was wondering how Hiwatari would react to their little trick.

Dark laughed and pulled his black gloves on, getting ready for the big action. "I'll take that as a yes," Dark winked before raising his hand to the sky. "With!" The black beast appeared on his back, making the thief look like a black winged angel.

Smirking dangerously at the museum building before him, his lips curled into a smile. "It's show time..."

* * * * *

The sound of the alarm echoed down the hallway; the jewel had been stolen and none of the police were in their positions anymore. Most of them were sprawled on the floor, some of them tied up in the basement. Hiwatari knew that the guards were imperfect, but he hadn't expected the thief would be able to steal the jewel that fast and make his escape.

No, Hiwatari's mind rolled. The thief hadn't escaped yet; he was still somewhere inside the museum building, and it was now up to him as supreme commander to catch the one and only Dark Mousy. There was only one place where the thief might get away; a window that opened right onto the street on the third floor. The guards were supposed to be there, but he wouldn't be surprised if they were unconscious right now. 

Hiwatari Satoshi sped up the nearest stairs. This time, for sure, he said to himself, he would catch him. There was no other place left for Dark to run. He finally reached the third floor and saw the empty hallway. Hiwatari stopped for a long minute, studying the empty space, listening to every sound that could be heard. 

Nothing. It was too quiet, he thought vaguely. Something was out of place. 

Taking another step, Hiwatari froze. A figure came out of the darkness before him, pacing slowly in his direction. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus his attention on the stranger, and then he heard the voice.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

Hiwatari's mouth opened and closed. That person was...

"Niwa-kun?!" He stopped dead in his tracks, watching the smaller boy approach. "What are you doing here?" Dammit, why did this have to happen?! Hiwatari cursed himself mentally. Why was Niwa here?! What about Dark?! Where did Dark go?!

"Hi-watari-kun?" Niwa's voice sounded somehow strange and faint, but Hiwatari still couldn't move. He didn't know what else he could do. Niwa was here, that meant that Dark had gone. Had he come all this way for nothing then? 

Niwa stepped closer, a smile crossing his face. That sweet, adorable smile that made Hiwatari swallow hard. He wanted to move, but found himself failing. There was something inside him that refused to budge from the spot, from the sight of Niwa standing and smiling at him. 

One of Niwa's hands lifted, reaching up to catch Hiwatari's arm. The young commander heard himself gasp in surprise. Niwa's face was so close to his own. He couldn't possibly... Hiwatari shook his head, trying to think more clearly. No, there was no way that Daisuke... Wait, since when did he call Niwa by his first name? 

But this vision of Niwa, tilting his head ever so slowly before him, mouth half open. What else could Niwa possibly want?

Niwa's arms crept up his shoulders and suddenly encircled his neck gently, pulling him closer, closer, and closer to the shorter boy's face. Hiwatari instinctively parted his lips, eyes locked with those ruby eyes before him. So beautiful... Niwa was so beautiful...

The supreme commander could feel his heart thumping hard in anticipation. He could almost hear the wind outside with the stillness of the room. His hands trembled slightly, but he couldn't move his eyes from Niwa's, even when his brain told him to do just that. He had to assure himself that this was real and not one of those stupid dreams... 

And suddenly... he felt it.

That slight pain in his chest, pounding into him. The burning feeling on his back, the echoes inside his head that started to become clearer every minute, every heart beat. 

Krad.

Oh no, not now! He prayed to all the Gods in the universe so his alter ego wouldn't come out now. Not now for God's sake! Not now when he and Niwa were finally getting somewhere. Dammit, he even forgot that he was on duty. But he just didn't care right now. Just for now, just for one second. Just a kiss...

He stared at Niwa, who was still staring back at him with those wide ruby eyes; those eyes that captivated him so... 

"Dai--suke?" Hiwatari couldn't even believe he was calling the boy by that name. But...

"Daisuki."

Hiwatari's eyes widened, surprised at the words he had just heard. Masaka... Did he just mishear that?! Did Niwa just tell him that he liked him?! This couldn't be happening... he must've been daydreaming again. Maybe everything wasn't real after all... maybe this was just an illusion. But no magic existed so powerful that it could make such a beautiful dream as this. No magic could feel so warm, so enchanting... But then again...

"Daisuki, daisuki, daisuki!" Niwa smiled brightly and let go of his arms.

Wait a minute... 

Hiwatari's eyes narrowed once again in an assessing look, staring at the boy standing in front of him. There was no way Niwa would act like that... This must be...

And then it hit him. Hiwatari gaped in complete shock as he realized what was really happening. It wasn't Niwa... It must be that creature the Niwa family owned that could turn into anything. He'd been tricked. He, Hiwatari Satoshi, the supreme commander of the Azumano Police Department had been tricked by such a ridiculous trap! 

Niwa suddenly looked pale, probably realizing the change in Hiwatari's reaction. But the blue-haired boy still couldn't believe it as it turned back into a furry animal and then to a black winged beast that flew through the window almost immediately. He'd been tricked. Dark Mousy must be far away right at this moment, and he had delayed capturing him because the thief knew his biggest weakness.

As he tried to move, his chest ached once again. His back felt like burning every second; sweat formed on his forehead. It's too late, he thought dimly to himself. It was too late to stop his alter ego from appearing. The next thing he knew, his consciousness was pushed deep inside the darkness.

The white wings spread gracefully behind the young man's back; golden eyes opened. "Such a fool boy," the longhaired figure sighed in disappointment to his alter ego; he knew Hiwatari couldn't hear him this time, but he still continued. "Falling for such a lame trick that thief set for you..."

Jumping up to the high window above, Krad stared at the dark sky. "But not to worry, Satoshi-sama... The thief shall receive his punishment..." Smiling maliciously, he raised his wings and flew out into the darkness of the night.

* * * * *

"Mwahahahahahah...! I wish I could have seen the look on his face when With made a move on him...!" Dark laughed so hard, tears formed in his purple eyes. "And he realized that he was kissing fur! Mwahahahaa...!"

Daisuke scowled; it was obvious that he felt bad for what might have happened to Hiwatari. _'You're so evil, Dark! To come up with such cruel plan! I hate you, you hear me?!'_

The purple-eyed thief stuck out his tongue. "Well, I didn't teach With all that for nothing. Let's just hope that everything worked as planned." 

_'Did I mention that I hate you?' _Daisuke was still pouting. 

"You're just envious of With," Dark laughed again, "I bet you wish that it was really you there instead of With, heheheheh... Dai-chan likes creepy boy... Dai-chan likes creepy boy..." he sang.

_'Shut up.'_

"Oh come on, Daisuke. Don't be so mad... I'm sure your Hiwatari-kun won't take it to heart and everything will be fine between the two of you tomorrow." Dark grinned, "...besides, this is a game! Winner takes all!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes, still pouting. _'I'm sure you'll get your punishment for this...'_

"Heh, whatever, Dai-chan..." Dark ran faster until they reached the park. He stopped for a long minute, trying to catch his breath when suddenly he saw something, or more precisely someone, standing in the middle of the park not too far away from the museum. 

The figure was wearing a long white dress; her long brown hair was gleaming under the light from the lamp nearby. She was standing with her back to Dark so the thief couldn't see her face.

"Well, well... look what I found." Dark smiled in triumph. "An angel in the dark."

_'Dark, no, if you even try to make a move on her, I swear that...'_ But the rest of Daisuke's words were swallowed back as Dark strode towards the girl from behind. Dark could hear the redhead swearing under his breath and he chuckled mentally, not wanting the girl to be surprised by his appearance. 

"Good evening, Miss," the thief whispered behind the figure. 

The girl turned back, her wide eyes widened in surprise. She was beautiful, with eyes of odd colors. Just by looking, Dark knew there was definitely something wrong with the girl, but she was just too sweet and beautiful for her own good, reminding him of someone he knew. And Dark Mousy never ignored sweet girls. He had his reputation to consider, after all...!

"Can I help you with anything?" Dark asked politely, trying to flash his charm at the mysterious girl.

The girl only stayed silent, staring at him with those huge eyes of hers. Dark didn't know what to do; did this girl not recognizing him at all?! The handsome thief that was Dark Mousy?! 

Dark tilted his head. "Are you waiting for someone?" He started his questions again, vaguely ignoring Daisuke's ranting in his head.

This time the girl nodded, slightly. She raised her hand and slowly but surely, she pointed at him. Dark almost jumped in surprise. "Eeh?! You're not trying to say that you're waiting for me, are you?"

She nodded and Dark was forced to swallow hard. He started to have this bad feeling... The girl stared at him with the same blank expression on her face, not exactly a smile. And what was this aura he felt surrounding her?! Magic?! Masaka...

_'Dark, this is not good. We'd better go before something happens...'_ Daisuke's voice was also worried and surprised. It seemed that the redhead also felt something was wrong.

Dark nodded to his alter ego, trying to calm him. _'I know, but I have to know what's this all about, Dai-chan,'_ he said mentally. 

"Who are y--" Dark tried to touch the girl's arm, but his hand only found empty air. He couldn't touch the girl standing before him. But there was no way this girl was some kind of spirit, right?! She couldn't be a ghost, right?! 

_'Daaaarrrk...'_ Daisuke shivered.

She smiled a strange, cruel smile and in a second her figure blurred before his eyes and disappeared at the same time as a pair of strong hands caught him from behind, locking him into a tight grip. Dark stiffened immediately. He couldn't turn his back yet to see his nemesis, but he recognized those two hands that caught him, pinning his hands behind his back. They felt vaguely familiar; only slightly warm, but delicate as the softest velvet. 

"Still like to flirt with every girl you meet, I see..." Cruel laughter echoed in his ear. Dark eeped as he heard the familiar tone inside that laughter. 

_'Oh, shit. Dark, it's Krad!'_ Daisuke noticed with panic. 

_'Ah, uhm-- Daisuke, I'm so sorry, but I have to do this...'_

_'Do what?'_ Daisuke didn't get his answer from Dark's mouth, as the thief pushed his consciousness far back until he fell to a deep sleep. Dark sighed apologetically to his red haired alter ego before thinking back to his own situation.

"Krad! Cutie! What are you doing here?!" Dark tried to start the 'friendly' conversation only to feel the pressure on his wrists tightened from behind. "Not looking for a fight, are you?"

Krad tsked and shook his head, still not letting Dark escape from him. "Dark Mousy, The Legendary Thief... falling for such cheap shot as that simple magic of mine." Krad chortled evilly. "I thought you might like that girl I created..."

Smiling meekly, the thief tried to think of an answer. "Oh, that... well, I thought... Uhm.. I thought that girl might need some help or... something..." He sweatdropped as Krad gave him a low chuckle. 

The blond pulled him even closer; his breath tickled the thief's neck as he whispered. "Something like... what?"

Dark chuckled nervously. "I told you I thought that girl might need my assistance... Besides, she was kinda cute because she looked somehow like you..." He tried his best effort to get away as he spoke.

"Hmm... that was so sweet," Krad said in a mocking tone. "Actually, I'm here for payback for Satoshi-sama."

"Eh?" Dark felt himself melting. "Uhm... what for exactly?"

"That was so low of you, doing such a ridiculous thing to trick Satoshi-sama," Krad said, tone filled with mischief. "I'm going to take revenge for him."

Dark eeped, remembering what might have happened to the supreme commander back at the museum. But of all the emotions he expected he would feel, Dark felt amusement. Smiling, he pressed himself back, resting his head on Krad's shoulder and whispered, "And _what_ is your plan for punishing me, hmm...?"

Dark could feel Krad grinning against his neck; his thumb traced a circular pattern inside the thief's wrist. Soft kisses were planted on the thief's neck from behind, followed by a gentle nip that was rare from his blond lover. Dark closed his eyes, enjoying the small attention, until he heard the soft whisper.

"Payback time."

Click.

Eh?!

Dark felt something cold against one of his wrists. Krad's face suddenly appeared before him, grinning wickedly like he did every time something amusing took place. Dark pulled at his hand, only to see something that was apparently made from metal handcuffing his wrist. Right now, he didn't like the smile that crossed Krad's face at all...

"Err..." Dark started, rolling his eyes. "You don't think that a pair of handcuffs would bind me so easily, eh, Krad?" 

Krad only shrugged. "You can always try..." He took hold of the other handcuff in his hand so Dark couldn't get away, but he let Dark's other hand free. 

The purple-eyed thief narrowed his eyes and moved his free hand, trying all the techniques he knew to escape from the handcuff. His face turned pale after a few minutes, failing in every move he tried. "Uhm-- Krad..."

"They're not ordinary handcuffs," Krad explained, chortling even more evilly. "Even the great Dark Mousy can't escape their magic." The ice demon shifted closer, planting a light kiss on his lover's cheek. "I guess I'm in charge for tonight, ne?"

"Uhm, Krad. I don't like this one bit..." Dark made his best puppy dog eyes. "You have to let me out, I promise I'll behave... I promise you I won't flirt with any girls ever again, what do you say?"

Krad answered with a smirk. "I'm afraid I can't, even if I wanted to."

"NANI?!"

A wink, and then, "It was one of the art pieces made by The Hikari. Only a Hikari can open it."

Dark could only gape.

* * * * *

Daisuke tried to roll onto his side but once again found himself failing. He snorted, trying to find another good position to continue sleeping, but apparently he couldn't. And why did his hands feel so sore?! 

Lazily, he opened his eyes. Ruby eyes met a white ceiling with square patterns and a neon light in the middle. Wait... Something was wrong... He wasn't in his own room... Where was he...?!

"Wuaaaaah...?!" He tried to sit up on the bed and fell back, wincing at the pain he felt in his two wrists. His hands were tied! Did they finally capture Dark?! No... This place didn't look like prison at all... But why were his hands...

He looked up to see his hands and gawked in surprise. He was handcuffed to the bedpost. No wonder his hands felt so sore. And his effort to sit up just then pulled hard against the bondage and hurt his wrists. He looked down and saw his body only half covered with a white blanket, and so far as he could tell, he wasn't wearing anything... Ugh... This must all have been...

_'Dark! Wake up! I'm warning you! Wake up, you maniac...!!'_ Daisuke was frantic. _'What did you do last night?! Don't tell me that you and Krad... Again... Ugh!'_

His alter ego tried to cover his ears, rolling onto his side, _'Gomen, Dai-chan... This is all completely my fault... That plan we set up for Hiwatari...'_

_'That was YOUR idea!'_ Daisuke corrected. '_So what happened?!'_

Dark scratched his head, trying to give his best apologetic look to his host. _'Well, Krad decided to get some payback -- not that I didn't enjoy it all night -- I mean who'd have thought that...'_

_'I'm not asking you for details of what happened last night, thank you very much,'_ Daisuke cut him off. _'I'm asking you how the hell did you end up handcuffed to the bed!'_

The thief laughed nervously. _'Oh that... Uhm-- That's Krad's payback that I mentioned before…'_

Daisuke frowned and then focused his attention on the handcuffs at his wrists. His mother didn't teach him techniques to be a thief for nothing; he'd already mastered all styles of locks by the time he was eight. But these handcuffs...

_'Err... I already tried anything I can think of, Dai-chan...'_ Dark interrupted as Daisuke failed to make any progress with the metal. _'They were made from magic... only creepy boy can open them...'_

"WHAT?!" he snapped, not really caring that he was shouting so loud. Dark eeped and pretended to be asleep even when Daisuke called him over and over after that. But then...

The door opened and Daisuke knew who was coming in. Hiwatari was only wearing a white t-shirt and shorts, and was without his glasses. His smile was wicked as he gazed over in the redhead's direction. Daisuke was sweatdropping. His reaction didn't affect the blue haired boy, who kept on walking around the bed, finally sitting on the other side from Daisuke. Probably the side where he had slept last night. Daisuke's cheeks reddened at the thought.

_'Oh, Dai-chan, it's your boyfriend! He looks so cute, na?! na?!'_ Dark beamed.

Daisuke growled in annoyance. _'Go away.'_

"I was just cooking breakfast for us, Niwa-kun," Hiwatari said in a flat voice, smiling only slightly.

"E-Eh?!" Daisuke stuttered; he wished he could just disappear inside the darkness rather than see Hiwatari in his state of undress, and unable to move and cover himself. "Uhm-- Hiwatari-kun. Mind if I ask you to open these--..."

But before he finished speaking, Hiwatari gave him a small smile. "It was a very good trick Dark used on me last night, Niwa-kun," he said coldly, eyes boring into Daisuke's.

The redhead could only eep, blushing as he remembered that stupid trick Dark had to divert Hiwatari's attention as they stole the art piece -- which he pretty much guessed would have been returned to the museum by Hiwatari. The thief laughed evilly inside his head. It was Daisuke's turn to smile slightly, nervously. "D-Did it work, then?"

Hiwatari's eyes widened only slightly, amused. "Oh, yes. Very nicely."

The color on Daisuke's face worsened even more. "Oh." He said, blushing furiously. "Err, now can you please take off the handc--"

"But I advise you not to use it ever again, Niwa-kun." Hiwatari pulled the cover over Daisuke's body and tucked the redhead in bed. "Now, you just have to wait here until I finish cooking breakfast, ne?"

"Eeeehh...?!" Daisuke's eyes widened; but Hiwatari had already made his way to the door and he disappeared from his view a second after, leaving him alone in the bed, still handcuffed to the bedpost. "Hiwatari-kun! What about the--..." He gave up on his words and sighed heavily. It was Hiwatari's turn to get his revenge.

Oh well... He might as well enjoy the situation and get some more sleep until Hiwatari finished cooking. After that, who knows?!

_'Oi, Dai-chan. I think we should steal these handcuffs for our next mission, na?!'_

_'Shut up.'_

-the end-

* * * * *

no comment for this one *sigh* thank you for everyone who read and review the previous fics and also kindly reading this one, doumo! *bows*

and oh, in case someone's asking, With went home after, ok?!  
uhm, one more thing, thank you for everybody who read Pieces of Love, I WILL get back on that, ok?! So just wait for it *huggles* ^__^


End file.
